


瑟克诺斯一日间

by mortalcat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-English Source
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat
Summary: 前护国公现索克诺斯公爵的日常纪实。又及当你下班后正准备好好休闲一下，却发现你的男朋友跑去茬架去了。





	瑟克诺斯一日间

**Author's Note:**

> 一日既往送给阿伸。他的设定。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“喂！吃饭了！”

西比尔敲了敲栏杆。少年依旧一言不发地靠着监牢的墙，连眼神都欠奉。新到任的城市守卫撇了撇嘴，把装着面包和一个桃子的餐盘从门缝下塞了进去。这些被宠坏了的贵族孩子，女孩腹诽道，怕是从不知道挨饿是什么滋味。　　  
　　  
她正要离开，突然自身后传来一声。

“谢谢。”　　  
　　  
西比尔惊讶地转过身。男孩已经拿过了餐盘坐了回去，此刻正低着头，皱眉对着整块面包挑挑拣拣。  
　　  
“你还是吃一些好。”女孩开口提醒道。“你至少得关到明天才能出去。”随即又提了提嘴角，忍不住讽刺道。

“我猜你平常吃的东西比这好多了？很对不住，拘留所里可没什么好东西吃。”

少年心不在焉地嗯了一声，突然说。　　　　

“我答应了要早点回去吃饭的。”

女孩哼了一声。  
　　  
“那怪谁呢？噢，我想想，该怪那个一时兴起跑到别人的厂里扰乱人家正常生产程序还殴打工人的人！”

“是他们不好。”少年平静地说。

“你说啥？虽然是他们先动手，可是是你先损坏别人的生产物资的！”

“他们不该那么做。哪怕直接杀了它也好，为何一定要折磨它。它哭得太过凄惨，我无法坐视不管。”

女孩皱着眉一脸官司，半晌才反应过来。

“你说...你说那头鲸鱼？所以你才电死它的？不是为了好玩？”　　　　

少年一脸嫌恶地皱起眉。

“为了好玩剥夺一条生命吗？只有你们人类做得出这种事。”

“你们...你说你们人类？哈？那你是啥？呃......你几岁了？”　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

“这和年龄有什么关系？”

“听着，孩子。”

男孩嘟哝了一句‘我才不是孩子。’

“你就是，好吗。你怎么看都比我小个至少五岁，所以闭嘴听我说。我十四五的时候也想过一样的事，你看，谁看到一头鲸鱼被宰掉的过程都会难过的。可是你猜怎么着，如果不杀鲸鱼，就没有鲸油，就没有电，晚上就没有灯，没有机械来驱动车船，没有光墙来保护城市。你所谓的折磨，是榨取鲸油的过程，只有让它活着才能榨出尽量多的油。这也许很残忍，可是对人类自己来说，人类总比鲸鱼重要吧。”　　

男孩略略偏过头，直视着她。

“是的，对人类来说。”他冷冷地说，绿色的眼睛在阴翳下变为暗色。被那双眼睛直直盯着，西比尔突然一阵寒颤。她为自己毫无由来的胆怯而感到愤怒，掩饰一般提高了声音。

“是的，对我们这些人类来说！你或许是从小不愁吃穿，闯这么大的祸估计也马上就会有人来替你收拾烂摊子，大约砸了整个屠宰场你家也赔得起，可是那些工人！他们是有家要养的！而因为你泛滥的同情心，他们现在得为你搞的破事儿担责，厂主正愁没借口克扣他们的工资呢！”　　

她还待再说些什么，自外传来一声呼喊。　　  
　　　　　　  
“西比尔，头儿找你！”

“马上来！”她冲门外喊道。西比尔瞥了一眼少年——后者又回到了放空状态——她摇了摇头，大步往门外跑去。

　　

 

　　

“你疯了吗！！！你都干了些什么！！”

“可是头儿——”

“你知道你抓进来的是谁吗？”

“又一个被宠坏了脑子的贵族男孩？我管呢，我只知道他犯了事儿！”　　

特雷弗队长看上去恨不得把自己所剩无几的头发扯光。　　

“你所谓的那个没脑子的贵族男孩，”他不自觉地提高了音量，“是公爵的侄子！”

“公爵？你说阿塔诺公爵？”女孩子张大了嘴巴。“那个两次凭一己之力救下女皇陛下，击败了三次篡位者阴谋，前皇家保护者和皇家间谍，阿塔诺公爵殿下？”

“好极了，你还是个粉丝是吧。”特雷弗朝天翻了个白眼，语带讽刺地说。“你现在去把那男孩放了，估计还能让他帮忙带个签名什么的。”　　

女性抿了抿唇。

“这不合制度。他至少得关上一天。”

特雷弗瞪大了眼睛望着她。

“你是没听懂我刚才说了什么吗？还是说你根本就是个傻子？”

“我听到了。但只因为他是公爵大人的侄子，就要网开一面吗？”

“你——你怕不是真傻了——”

“公爵殿下也不会希望我们为了他违反女皇陛下的法令吧。”　　　　

“你——算了，我自己去——”

特雷弗气极地抹了把脸，绕过桌子正要往门外走，一个声音打断了他。  
　　　　  
“用不着。她说的没有错。”　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

一个年约五十上下的男子推开门走进来。西比尔没花上很久猜测他的身份，因为特雷弗两步赶到了门前。

“公爵殿下！我很抱歉发生了这样的事情——”

瑟克诺斯执政公爵——科尔沃阿塔诺冲守卫队长摆了摆手，

“应该抱歉的是我，我的家人惹了这样的事。我的秘书官会在明日带来罚金，和几位工人以及厂主的赔偿也已谈妥。”　　

“啊，既然一概事宜都已处理好，您现在就可以带着您的侄子回去了——”　　

“不。”科尔沃摇摇头，突然转头把目光投向她。

“你是？”　　　　

西比尔情不自禁站直了一点，行了个军礼。

“下士西比尔，刚加入城市守卫，殿下。”

“你说得很对。”男人冲她笑了一下，转过头向特雷弗说道。“我总不能带头破坏女皇陛下的法律。况且那小子也是该吃点教训了。就让他关上一天好了。”

“可是——”

“就这么说定了，队长。”男人摆手打断了特雷弗，重新转向西比尔。“现在，能劳烦你带我去见他吗，下士？”　　　　

“是，长官！”　　　　

 

　　  
“就是这里。您需要我在外面等吗？”

西比尔在拘留室的门口立正，问道。　

科尔沃摇了摇头。

“不用了。是这样，你能打开牢门吗？我打算进去陪他。”

“什么？”

女孩一脸疑问地看着他。

科尔沃低头笑了一下。

“我知道这不太符合制度。我原本的打算是袭个警或者破坏点公物”，他冲四周比划了下，“这样你也非得把我关进去不可了，但我们就省略掉这步骤了，好吧。”　　　　　　　　　　　

女孩子几度张口又闭上，本欲理论一番的说辞出口却变成了：

“您会不会太宠您的侄子了？”

“啊，对不起，不该擅自评论你的家事。”女孩有些尴尬地补充道。

“没事。”男人转头看向尚自闭合的门，嘴角尚带一丝残存的笑意。“他父母早逝，之前一个人过了很久。我大约是有些代偿心理吧。”

“啊...嗯。他...我想他其实还是个好孩子吧。这次的事情也不是他有什么恶意，他只是有些天真而已。”女孩试图安慰道，不知为何，公爵露出了有些奇怪的笑容。

“只是，我要怎么和队长解释？”　

科尔沃举起一只手指竖到嘴边。

“就先别告诉他，如何？反正也不是什么大事，到明天早晨而已。你就和他说我自行离开了。”　　　　

“哦，那，好。”　　　

　　　　  
　　  
女孩在他身后锁上牢门，向他敬了个礼就跑开了。科尔沃把手提箱搁在少年正坐着的长椅上。少年——前神明挑起一边眉毛注视着他。

“我以为你是来带我出去的。”　　

“我又不能带头违法乱纪。”

“那你在这里做什么？”

科尔沃脱下外套，叠好放在手提箱边上，才直起身来看着他。

“就告诉你一声，今天的晚饭内容是血肠杂炖，烤鳗鱼，生菜鱼肉沙拉和新鲜水果塔。而因为你，我没吃上两口就不得不在下班时间出门。”

“我也没吃上啊。”

科尔沃哼了一声，凑近了些，抬高了少年的下巴打量起他红肿开裂的左侧嘴角，然后手下移，在他肩膀到手臂一路按压过去。

“还有别的伤没？”　　

“只被打到这一拳。”少年耸了耸肩，有些得意地说，而科尔沃深深叹了口气。

“我跟你说什么来着？我说，我还有工作没做完，你自己出去逛一圈，别惹事，晚饭时见。然后呢？下一件我知道的事就是布莱克跑进来跟我报告说你被城市守卫抓了。我发誓艾米丽在十五岁的时候都没你这么能闹腾。”

“你说谎。”界外人眯起眼睛。“她十五岁零三个月又十二天的时候和阿莱克西夜游顿沃还被卷进了黑帮火拼。以及，你真把我当十五岁吗，亲爱的科尔沃？”　　　　　　　　　

“啊。语出某个四千岁还像个小鬼一样和人茬架的人。非常成熟。我教你潜行和格斗不是用来让你干这个的，你知道。”　　　　”

界外人抿了抿嘴，神情几可说是有些沮丧。他自变成人类以来确实表情丰富了许多。“我一开始只是想救那只鲸鱼。......人类的情感波动总是过剧,难于控制，令人烦躁。”　　　　　　　　　　　  
　  
科尔沃叹了口气，还是心软占了上风。

“对人类自身那也并不总是容易。我并没有责怪你。”

他倾向前拉过手提箱打开，拿出了一个小纸包放在了界外人手边。

“索菲坚持要我带给你，她说，容我引用，‘不能饿着那可怜孩子，他再瘦下去就只剩骨头了’，显然，尽管在过去一个月里你胖了至少五磅，依旧没有达到她对正常体型的标准。”

界外人拿过纸包打开看了一眼，拈起一个水果塔放进嘴里咬了一口。

“桃子的。”他有些开心地说，把剩下的大半个一齐塞进嘴里。

“是啊，我的厨娘永远记得住你的偏好，就是记不住我的。希望你不是用什么残存的虚空力量影响了她。”　　

科尔沃哼了一声，在界外人身边坐下，从仍敞着的手提箱中拿出一份文件看了起来。

一时空间里只有咀嚼声和纸张翻页声偶尔响起。　　

 

咀嚼声突然停止。  
　　  
"我很无聊。"

科尔沃没抬头。　　  
　　  
“上次你这么说了以后，后果是现在咱俩得在这呆一晚上。我很好奇你接下来还能搞出什么事来。”

“你不是来陪我的吗，怎么还有工作要做？”

科尔沃按了按额头。

“德莱拉的暴政之下摧残最严重的确实是格里斯托，但瑟克诺斯也并非不被波及，更何况在那之前这里本就是一团糟。生机勃勃，没错，但不受中央辖管日久，市政掌控力羸弱，才有之前黑帮横行的状况，甚至血蚊流行数年而无人拿出些许举措。甫一开头，要做的事情根本千头万绪。”　　　　　　

“后悔接手这份工作了？”　　　　  
　　  
科尔沃翻页的手顿了顿。

“...没有。”

界外人认同地轻哼了一声。  
　　　　  
“你爱着这片土地，但当你想起它的时候，浮现在你面前的是你母亲的面容。是当你踏上去往顿沃的船前，在岸边你见到她的最后一面，她在盈眶的泪水后勉强露出的那个微笑。你潜意识里把自己在做的事认作一种赎罪，一种补偿。你已无法再为她做些什么，所以补偿性地，你愿为这片土地的福祉倾你所有。正如你已无法再为捷瑟敏做些什么，于是十五年来你为顿沃鞠躬尽瘁。这世上有些人伤不能愈只能腐烂下去，有人隔夜便痊愈如新，而你，吾爱，你的伤口总是内化得如此深，融进脊骨。令人着迷。”　　

科尔沃沉默了片刻，深深叹了口气，把文件放到了一边。

“如果这就是你让我没心情工作的策略，你赢了。”　　　　

“我又说了伤人的话了？”界外人皱了皱眉，拉住了科尔沃的手。“我很抱歉。我依然不是很弄得懂其中标准。”

“翻覆旧事总是伤人的，人类都更愿意活得健忘些。但你说的也许没错。”科尔沃低下头，注视着被界外人握住的那只手，后者用拇指轻轻地摩挲他的手背，一个安抚的姿势。

他说出口的时候出乎意料地平静。　　　　　　

“我的姐姐贝阿翠丝，在十二岁的时候离家出走抛下了我们。当我来到顿沃的三个月后，我听到了母亲的死讯。那时我意识到我在这个世界上再没有家人了，而那大约是我自己的错。因为我是一个冷血的，不值得被爱的混蛋，所以爱我的人都离我而去。”　　

“再然后就都是你知道的那些了。Jess给了我一个新的家，她和艾米丽，然而她们却在我面前，再一次地......被夺走了。因为我的无能。”　　

“但你把她夺回来了，两次。何况她早已不是小女孩了，科尔沃，她能保护她自己。”

“我知道。”科尔沃摇了摇头。“我知道。我在学着放手了，不是吗？当我选择了这份工作而不是继续呆在她身边。她有新的皇家保护人和皇家间谍。见鬼地，她十四岁被暴徒围攻的时候就能靠自己的力量全身而退了。还有你，尽管要完全拔去教团的根脉让你彻底安全还需要一段时间。但我想我可以试着去相信，这一次我的家人们——你们不会再被夺走。”　　

界外人疑惑地偏了偏头。

“你应该没忘记，我并不真的是你的侄子吧。”　　　　

“对，但你也是我的家人。”

科尔沃回握住他的手。

“噢。”　　　　　　　

界外人惊讶地缓缓眨了眨眼。而那一直是科尔沃最喜欢的表情，所以他凑上前去，偷了一个吻。他的口腔湿热温暖，带着奶油和桃子的甜香。短暂的一瞬，科尔沃怀念他还尝起来像冰冷海水的那个时候。

当他退开后，界外人突然顿悟地啊了一声，直直看向他。

“所以你决定呆在这里。你的创伤后遗症使你不安，当我不在你视线中而在城市守卫的牢狱里，你会开始怀疑我是否也将被什么阴谋夺去。尽管你已捋过一遍索克诺斯的守卫班底，也密切监视着教团和监察官的动向，甚至违反个性地在城市里大肆张扬我是你的侄子，但这些举措都没法给你带来完全的安全感，毕竟上两次的阴谋也是这么无声无息在近乎不可能的场合下发生了，而你对日常的信任感早被彻底摧毁。”　　　　　　

好吧，看来神明与否，至少他总是一样恼人。

“没错，天才，恭喜你终于发现了。”科尔沃干巴巴地说。“如果你能早些意识到这点，同时意识到教团和检察官两方都还迫切想望找到你，并且行为稍许谨慎些，不因为贪玩而到处瞎跑的话，我未来十年因焦虑而秃顶的风险会少很多。”　　

界外人不在意地挥了挥手。

“在我已知的虚空呈现的各种未来的延伸方式之中，你的头发都非常健康，你大可放心。”　　　　

“那可真是谢——”

科尔沃咽下了后半句，因为界外人突然倾身抱住了他。

“但是科尔沃，我就在这里。”他缓慢地说，用的是他曾经和十岁的艾米丽解释事情的语速，出奇（而不必要地）缓慢。　　　　　　

“我会一直在这里，你的身边。直到你寿命尽头，当然。”

科尔沃嗤了一声。

“我想你做不了这样的保证，你可不再是不老不死的神。”　　　　

“是。”界外人同意道。

“可神明从不做保证，只有人类对发誓乐此不疲。所以我想其目的并不在于言出必验，而旨在提供一种安慰，世事无常之下一种虚假但实用的安全感。这种保证通常还与性行为同步进行，以期通过物理接触和高潮时的激素分泌来加深对这种安全感的印象。”　　　　　　　　　  
　　  
科尔沃把他推开一点，眯着眼睛看着他。

“你是在乘人之危吗？”　　

“我没有在乘人之危，科尔沃。我在坦诚地向你提议。”　　

科尔沃噗嗤一声笑了出来，摇了摇头。

“容我拒绝。你曾经注视时空浩海的眼可能看不出年龄对一个人造成的影响，但我是个老年人，我偏爱羽绒床垫胜过牢狱的地面，也不想因为睡在冰冷的石面上而明天腰酸背痛。”　　　　

前神明勾了勾嘴角，从椅子上滑了下去，蹲踞在他面前，双手抚上了他的大腿。　

“我确信我们能找到更好的安排。”他自下而上地注视着科尔沃，说道。

 

“嗯——”科尔沃咬紧牙把叹息和呻吟尽数吞下。他早已不再年轻，而快感的起初总是微弱而绵长，近乎折磨。低下头他能看见那颗黑发的头颅在他的两腿间起伏——这是他第一次做这个，想当然地非常没有章法，但不知为何，他那些探索的小动作——猫一样轻舔底端的勾缝，尝试着吸吮前端，用舌尖戳刺沟眼，甚至是他不小心用牙齿磨蹭过头部敏感皮肤的那几次，都让他下腹一紧，快感蹿升地太过剧烈，他几乎要跳起来，他只好转而紧紧地反手攥住椅缘。

前神明的手安抚地摩挲着他的腿根，却又确凿地施加着压力把他固定在原地，他似乎终究琢磨出了一点门道，吞吐上下节奏渐快，粗糙的舌苔和柔润的腔壁圈成湿热的甬道紧紧裹覆着他。感触叠加而来像置于逐渐上升的池水，而界外人压制着他不让他动弹，让他只能眼睁睁看着水没过口鼻，科尔沃大口喘着气，牙关收紧却差点咬到舌头。　　

突兀地，一切停了下来。他有些恼怒地睁开眼。界外人起身站了起来，略微皱着眉。

科尔沃几乎要笑起来。　　　　

当然他不习惯这个，他太喜欢说话了，这么长时间不能说话他估计快憋死了。　　

界外人单膝跪在凳子上，一只手撑住墙壁，用手圈住了他的性器。安抚的吻依次落在科尔沃的耳廓和颌线上。

“也不知道那位好队长会不会亲自来查看。或者西比尔，那个姑娘看来很是崇拜你.....你说要说他们此时推门进来会看到什么...舅舅？你知道他们就算知道了也无法做什么，但今后在你背后，你看不到的地方，他们会用那样的眼神看你，轻声议论你曾被自己的外甥压在身下......”

他柔软的指腹刮擦过沟口，而科尔沃的腿根跟着抽搐了一下。

“你为啥这么擅长这个？”科尔沃低声哀叫道。

“大概是因为你喜欢我的声音吧。”他得意洋洋地回答，又添上了一句。“舅舅。”　　　　　　

“凭界外人的...不。”科尔沃抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，但是他的性器却抽动了一下，近乎羞耻地诚实。

　　　　　　  
“这几乎像是冷桥的时候。”界外人突然说道。

“什么...啊...让你觉得现在提冷桥是个好主意？”

“不，听我说，科尔沃。”他拉开科尔沃挡着眼睛的手，后者发现自己直直坠入那双和索克诺斯春日树荫同色的眼睛里，那仍然感觉像被吸入虚空。

他的动作不曾停下却如此之轻，不经意一般地揉捏和触碰，那不足的感觉几乎让他焦躁到发疯。

“我曾在冷桥的牢房中注视着你。”

“虚空是如此无聊，希拉姆布罗斯也只有这么点动向值得关注，而你，吾爱，我知晓你面前延展的每一条路途，其中的一些有趣至极，我情不自禁为你好奇。尽管当时的你是如此破碎，虚空的一半可能性里你甚至没有残存的意志力走出那座牢房。”　　　　　　

“但你此刻站在这里，科尔沃。你不知道是多少选择的叠加才造成这一事实，近乎奇迹。透过虚空的眼我注视着你，你的每一次抉择让虚空本身震颤起来，光影波动间世界的巨轮扎上正轨。你的每一个脚步之下波纹漾开，纠缠连锁，在虚空眼中那图景美妙绝伦。”　　　　  
　　  
“而有一瞬我好奇处在那波纹中心是何种感受，接着我看到了那可能。我知晓一切却依然受制于虚空的意志，你亦不知是多少分岔的堆叠才也让我站在你的面前，但那一瞬这一个特定的未来如此清晰可见。”

“...什么...啊...感受？”　　

他雾气弥漫的脑子随机抓住了一个疑问，界外人显见地顿了一下。

“......平静。”

“...你讨厌平静。”

界外人缓缓摇头。

“我讨厌死寂。虚空是死寂。而平静是初春冰湖，其下万物生息。”　　　　　　　　　　

科尔沃笑了起来。

“人类床第间所说...尽是呓语...你倒是...学得挺快。”　　

“我并非在呓语，但那无关紧要。我想说的是，我此刻在你面前，科尔沃，是因为你。”

而这一句话的涵义即使是为高热朦胧的他也听懂了，科尔沃惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一时分不清感官和情绪的浪潮哪一边更汹涌。

“你——唔——你说————”

他哀嚎了一声，凑上去想吻他让他闭嘴，界外人偏过头躲开了，皱了皱眉。

“等下，让我说完。”

“......说真的？你还要说什么？”  
　　　　　　　　　  
安抚的吻落在他的眉骨，而后气息拂上他的耳廓。  
　　  
“我的保证。”　　

神明在他耳边说，失而复得的触碰再次让他的意识落进云端，那把他熟悉的嗓音却如闪电划开云雾般清晰。  
　　  
“我亲爱的科尔沃，你的故事的开场非我写就，但自半途由我改写，而我愿见证它直至终末。”

“为此我可以扮演你的家人或情人，模仿人类对于爱这个词的全部定义。我会一直在你身边，在你寿命尽头之前绝不会离开你。”　　

“我以虚空的名义作保。”

他在朦胧之中睁开眼。前神明的眼睛背光藏于阴翳，一瞬仿若纯黑。登顶的谗妄让他看见虚空的蓝色自他背后洇出向四面八方席卷，他不再刻有印记的手背烧灼一般疼痛起来，他听见了海浪和鲸鱼的啸声。于是人类的誓言也仿若神谕。

他于虚空之中震颤，虚空于他之中震颤，自心脏起始，随脉搏巡游，到皮肤表层爆裂成小小的花火。

吐出神谕的人类此刻终于肯俯身亲吻他，把桃子和奶油的甜香气渡到他唇间，他尝起来再不像海水。

　　

　　

　　

　　　　  
　　

 

科尔沃连一根手指也不想动弹，耷着眼帘看界外人琢磨怎么把他的外套铺在地上才能制造出最大的表面积（并且假装没看见他之前拿他的文件擦手）。

前神明对着成果满意地轻哼了一声，然后坐在临时床铺上拉住他的手，把他往地上扯。

“明天起来我的腰背肯定会抗议。”科尔沃嘟哝道，但还是困意占了上风，他翻到侧卧的姿势闭上了眼。界外人挨蹭过来从背后圈住了他，一个微笑印在了他的后颈上。

　“好梦，科尔沃。我们明天一起去海边吧。”　  
　　  
“我拒绝。”

　“啊。索菲明明说人在性行为之后会更好说话一点的。”

　“...周末可以。”　  
　　  
“好吧。”

他同意道。  
　　  
在索克诺斯秋夜尚带余热的风里，他们一道陷入了睡眠。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　END  
　　


End file.
